


Fruit Snacks

by I_Have_No_Idea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, She/her pronouns used, This one is gonna be sooooooooft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Idea/pseuds/I_Have_No_Idea
Summary: "We were just sharing fruit snacks" -Gigi GoodeSomeone had to do it to them...Fluff piece about resident illiterate divas sharing their favorite snack.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Fruit Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe fruit snacks will be our always...
> 
> She/her pronouns used because that's how I wrote it.

The first time it happened was the night Rock left. 

They’d all been stunned by Rock’s emotional exit, forced to stand around on the main stage as they heard her crying down the runway and all the way through the Untucked lounge, her sobs uncomfortably amplified by her mic. Not a soul was in the mood to dance when Rupaul commanded “Let the music play”, the girls’ cue to all party on the main stage for the last shots of the episode. It was all fake smiles and awkward shuffling to Rupaul’s “American” until they finally cut. Reading Rock’s mirror message and untucking in the week room was a blur. They all celebrated her first official win (on the challenge she was most excited for no less), but everyone still appeared so low energy. People came for Aiden. Gigi mainly just zoned out.

The girls had all piled into the vans to be taken back to their hotel for the night, everyone feeling all sorts of exhausted after the night they had just had. A PA reminded them that all conversations are to be left for the cameras, giving a pointed but joking look to Brita before closing the door to Van #1. The New York queen did have a habit of talking when she was not supposed to, which she chalked up to an inability to physically control her own mouth.

“You bitches will have to double your budget on duct tape if you ever want to be able to shut up this old thing.” Brita had joked, accentuating her statement with her signature asthmatic laugh.

Crystal had sat down next to Gigi in the back row, leaving the hump seat open, a relief to Gigi as she was not much in the mood to socialize at that moment, instead wanting to simply watch the blur of the LA skyline through the car window. 

She still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this is the same city she’d been living in for over a year now. The city felt almost foreign without her House of Avalon girls to collaborate with and gossip. It was a comforting reminder that they were all somewhere in those hills, all silently rooting for her.

She had been lost deep in her thoughts when she felt something poke her shin. She turned to look 

at Crystal who had lightly kicked her to get her attention.

The curly-haired brunette grinned at her, before scouting over in the row so the two sat next to each other.

“That was brutal, huh?” She whispered.

Gigi nodded silently, unsure of what to say.

The past couple of weeks Gigi had slowly been getting to know all the girls of her season, and while she liked all of them fine, she wouldn’t say she was friends with any of them besides Nicky and Jackie (and Jackie barely counted as she had already cemented her position as the loving aunt of the season, befriending all of the queens). Gigi knew she came off as rather standoffish, never really the first one to initiate any conversations with her fellow contestants, but she didn’t mind. She was never the type of girl to kiki with everyone all the time, so she’d rather come off as a complete bitch than ever attempt to act otherwise. Still, a part of her longed to become close with the other girls, knowing she’d start to feel incredibly lonely if she didn’t begin to warm up to the others.

“Do you want one?” Crystal whispered, extending her hand out to Gigi with a mischievous grin Concealed in her first were two unopened packages of Welch’s Fruit Snacks. 

“I stole them from the crafts table when no one was looking.” She said in a hushed voice as if it were the juiciest secret in the world.

Gigi watched her curiously for a second, baffled by the offer and the manner it had been presented. Crystal and she were friendly but had yet to say much to each other since the first challenge. While it wasn’t like Crystal had promised Gigi her left kidney or something, Gigi still felt it was just odd, knowing she herself would never just start striking up a conversation like that. Then, of course, Crystal was odd so she supposed it was perfectly in character for her.

Gigi gave her a polite smile and nodded, taking one of the packets from Crystal’s hand.

They returned to their silence for a moment, the only sound being the rustle of the little packets in their hands before Crystal chirped up again.

“Want to listen?” She asked, offering Gigi a headphone.

The girls were all given iPods by the production team so they could rehearse the weekly lip-sync songs, and Gigi already sick of the entire tracklist after she had nervously memorized every last word the minute she received hers. She was about to turn down the offer before she remembered the rumor that had been spread amongst the cast that Crystal had managed to convince one of the PAs to download other music on hers to help pass the time away when they were stuck in their hotels each night. The offer of hearing something other than “Let it Go” for the hundredth time was one she could not pass up.

She gingerly took the earphone, her eardrums shocked by the blasting sounds of a One Direction song.

_Of course it's One Direction,_ she thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes as she remembered Crystal explaining her tattoo to the cast.

“Ooo, this is one of my favorites.” Crystal lightly cooed as “Little Things” started up.

Gigi smiled and let the gentle song relax her, closing her eyes to try and drown out the rest of the van. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost convince herself that she was just back at her apartment in her bed where there was no need to stress about making sure her garments were all ironed or her wigs were all curled.

She would have fallen asleep at that moment if Crystal hadn’t been humming proudly off-key and arrhythmically along to the song. Every once in awhile Crystal would begin to lightly sing the words, returning to humming every time she messed up a lyric which was surprisingly a lot for someone who claimed to love the band so much.

The singing was so bad and jarring in the otherwise silent van that Gigi couldn’t help but begin to laugh, slapping a hand over her mouth to try and contain her giggles. Catching on to Gigi’s reaction, Crystal began to laugh as she continued to absolutely butcher the song.

“No one should be talking.” The driver warned, hearing the little chuckles that were spreading throughout the van as more girls listened to Crystal’s poor man’s rendition of One Direction songs.

The van quickly silenced, none of the girls wanting to be reprimanded again.

Crystal sucked her cheeks in to stop herself from laughing, a sight that almost made Gigi lose it once again, biting on her thumb to try and contain her giggles. It didn’t work, and soon again the entire van was laughing again. It was a continuous roar of laughter, one that revitalized itself as they all began to notice each other’s individual laughs. 

Brita, of course, sounded like a cartoonish villain with her laugh. Jan's was a high-pitched squeal that was accentuated by the delighted flapping of her arms as she slapped the seat beneath her. Nicky’s was an uncharacteristically guttural snort, causing Heidi to yell out “There’s the vulnerability the judge’s want to see from you!” Causing a new wave of laughter.

Gigi noticed Crystal had a cute little chuckle that caused her smile to grow deeper and her eyes to shine in the darkness of the van.

At that moment Gigi promised herself that she would try a bit harder to get to know the other girls better, enjoying how the tension melted while they were all laughing at mostly nothing together. And she decided the best person to start with would be a Miss Crystal Methyd.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“You were not abysmal,” Gigi assured Crystal as she leaned over the counter to get closer to the mirror, wielding a brush with an ungodly amount of blush in her hand.

Yesterday had been Snatch Game day and while Gigi was relatively confident in she’d be in the top Crystal had spent the day worrying herself.

“You genuinely did a good job portraying Poppy, you just had to fight an uphill battle because Ru didn’t know who she was.”

“He didn’t know who Sophia the Robot was either, but you still did fine.” Crystal mumbled already covered head to toe in white body paint, looking like a fever dream version of Frosty the Snowman.

“You just have to turn it out on the runway and stand by your choices and you’ll be fine, doll. You took a risk yesterday, they’ll take note of that.” Gigi responded, putting down her eyeliner brush to pull the older brunette into a hug.

Gigi herself was worried about her new friend. While she honestly did not think Crystal did as bad as she thought she did she knew that the one thing the judges didn’t like was a lack of confidence. It was the reason Nicky had left just a week prior and the thought of the same insecurities destroying Crystal was agonizing for the young queen. 

Why couldn’t her friends see what she saw in them?

She heard Crystal sniffle quietly as she held her, rubbing her back gently to try and relax her friend. She searched the room for where the cameras were positioned, noticing as they all seemed to focus on something Brita was saying as she painted on her lips, none of the onset producers realizing how vulnerable Crystal was in the moment.

“They haven’t noticed you yet. If you want to keep this on the down-low I can cover for you and you can go calm down in the bathroom.” Gigi whispered into Crystal’s ear, knowing Crystal was already worried about being portrayed as a crybaby on the show.

Crystal slowly nodded, giving Gigi a thankful squeeze before quickly walking out of the room to go freshen up in the bathroom.

When they took their lunch break before the runway Gigi made sure to steal a few packets of fruit gummies when no one was looking, concealing them in her jean pockets for later. The crinkled packaging gave her an instant boost of confidence. It was her attempt to manifest Crystal being safe later in the night, a promise to herself and the world that she would only share the snacks with Crystal once they were back in that van driving to the hotel to rest before another week of competition.

When the time finally came after dedragging, Gigi couldn’t help but feel giddy and a teeny bit nervous to pile back in such close space with Crystal again. She told herself it was simply still soaring on a high from winning the Snatch Game episode, but she couldn’t help but note how butterflies formed in her stomach at Crystal’s delighted grin as she took the fruit gummies from Gigi’s slightly shaking hand.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“If I had some fruit snacks right now I’d give you some.” Crystal whispered to Gigi, squeezing her hand as they sat together on the Untucked couches.

They had just finished getting critiqued for the Presidential Debate and for the first time Gigi felt completely winded from the competition, causing her to be uncharacteristically taciturn, entirely lost in thought as she tortured herself with all the things she should have said during the challenge.

The fruit gummies had quickly become their silent way of checking in on each other when they were supposed to be quiet. By the time they had finished filming the Madonna Rusical Gigi had grown tired of the artificial fruit flavoring but always accepted them whenever Crystal offered them up (or more like attacked her with the snacks, pelting Gigi with several bags of to get her attention from across the table during lunch whenever Gigi seemed lost in thought). The ritual became sacred to Gigi and she didn’t want to fuck up her special connection to Crystal, even if the excess processed sugar was beginning to give her headaches.

It just felt nice to Gigi knowing someone cared about her.

Gigi scoffed.

“It’s probably for the best, I think I’d hurl I had anything in my stomach, I’m so nervous.” She said, biting her bottom lip as she thought through her game plan for the lip-sync.

She knew she should be excusing herself to go listen to the lip-sync track in the back of the Untucked lounge like Widow had done practically the minute they made it backstage, but a part of her dreaded leaving Crystal’s side, fearful that the minute she let go of the older girl’s hand she’d completely fall apart, the competition finally getting to her.

She only got up when Crystal dragged her back, picking up her iPod for her and offering her an ear pod, forcing Gigi to listen.

“You can’t just give up on me Miss Goode,” she said with a teasing grin, “You’re coming to the bitter end with me so all the Stans can make gifs of your disappointed face when I win.”

“In your dreams Methyd.” Gigi rolled her eyes before taking the iPod and turning the volume to the highest setting, forcing herself to solely focus on the song and not the way Crystal’s hand gently caressed her lower back as they huddled together listening to the track.

“Five minutes queens.” A PA announced far too soon

“Does my wig look okay?” Gigi said, pulling out her earphone and adjusting her hat to sit securely on her head. 

The young queen held her breath as Crystal pulled her in by grabbing ahold of both of her shoulders, bringing the two of the incredibly close face-to-face as Crystal smoothed down the sides of Gigi’s wig and pushed her ponytail back behind her shoulder.

“Deep breaths,” the older queen reminded, “Okay, it's perfect, now give me a kiss for good luck.” She smiled, grabbing onto Gigi’s hands, leaning in for an air kiss. Gigi was thankful for the pounds of foundation that concealed her natural blush, her face growing red and hot from the innocent display of affection.

_Crown first, boys later._ She tried to remind herself in spite of the excitement Crystal’s embrace gave her.

That rule, of course, flew straight out of Gigi’s mind when Crystal presented her with a celebratory package of fruit snacks upon sitting down in the back row of the van, Gigi giving a delighted giggle as she took the packet.

“For Lil’ ol’ me? Why I do declare.” She jokingly drawled, eliciting a chuckle from the older girl.

The van ride was peacefully quiet, almost everyone asleep or close to it except for Jackie who was holding up a book to the window of the car, desperately trying to get the passing streetlights to illuminate the pages enough so she could read them. It was a tacky smut/romance book Jan had left for the cast to share as they all became touch-starved from being in isolation for so long.

The queens finally woke up as the van slowed into the hotel parking lot, everyone grumbling their desires to head straight to bed. Gigi wordlessly untangled herself from Crystal, somehow having migrated into the older queen’s lap, having no recollection of being in her embrace before she had fallen asleep. She blushed as she made eye contact with Jackie who gave her an amused wink before unbuckling and silently exiting the van. Gigi could tell the Persian Princess was taking a mental note, wanting to wait until the absolute perfect moment to make fun of the younger queen about it, and yet, she was oddly at peace with that.

After all, it was really just about some fruit snacks, and nothing more.

Right?


End file.
